sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog
Marianella “Maria” Robotnik the Hedgehog (January 22, 1968 - June 11, 1986, born August 12, 2050) is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Before she became a hedgehog, Maria Robotnik was a human since 50 years ago but couldn't live on Earth because of her NiDS disease. She stayed on Space Colony Ark with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog as well as her son Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. But her lift was short when she was gunned down by a GUN agent in which she managed to kill the soldier in return before her death and is later avenged by the United States Army soldiers and U.S. Marine Corps who kills the GUN agents (who is forced to retreat). Everyone including Shadow thought she was dead 34 years ago, however it has stated that she was really in cryogenic sleep and her body was combined to Shadow's abilities. Maria made her debut return on the 2016 video game Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice DLC "The Journey to Kingdom Hearts" and later appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Team Sonic Racing and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, as a hedgehog. She becomes the ally of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, Mega Man X Mk. 3, Arcee, Bumblebee, Kairi, Optimus Prime, Windblade and the gang and love interest of Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. She is later voiced by Harley Quinn Smith, Ashly Burch and Erica Lindbeck as an Adult with Brianna Knickerbocker and Livvy Stubenrauch as Young in the English version. History Sonic Adventure series Early life Maria was born in January 22, 1968 and raised onboard the Space Colony ARK. Before she could visit earth however, she contracted Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. Due of her illness, Maria was very weak, frail and needed constant attention, meaning she could not leave the ARK's hospital and was thus confined in outer space. Despite getting medical help though, Maria's condition only continued to weaken over time. While looking down at the earth from the ARK, Maria developed an interest in it and longed to go there. Living with Shadow In an attempt to save Maria's life, Gerald agreed to work on Project Shadow, a medical project to create an immortal life form, in hopes that he could create a cure for Maria's illness through the creature they sought to make. Gerald's research eventually led to the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog (father of Shadow the Hedgehog Jr), who Maria befriended and grew very close to. Being raised together, Maria remained by Shadow's side and they would spend their time together grazing down upon the earth, wondering what it was like and wishing to go there. When the Artificial Chaos went on a rampage onboard the Space Colony ARK, Maria sought out Shadow to help save the ARK. Shadow complied to Maria's wishes and the Artificial Chaos crisis was soon after averted. At another point, Maria joined Gerald when he was making a contingency video for Shadow about how he was meant to defeat the Black Arms, where Maria promised to help Shadow protect the world. Death Maria and Shadow got to the ARK's escape pods, where Maria saved Shadow by initiating his escape pod's launch with him in it, but was shot and mortally wounded by a G.U.N. soldier in the process but she managed to kill the G.U.N. soldier in return. With her last strength, Maria pleaded to Shadow as he was jettisoned to protect the world for her sake and give everyone a chance to be happy. As she succumb to her wound, Maria's parting words were "Bring hope to humanity". Shortly afterwards, United States Army soldiers and the U.S. Marine Corps arrived and kills the G.U.N. soldiers and later avenged her death along with the researchers in which forced the G.U.N. agents to retreat back to Earth. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Reborn and return Just decade after Maria's death, although it revealed Maria will return as a hedgehog. With Shadow the Hedgehog's deep depression about Maria's death 34 years ago, she has been in cryogenic sleep, her body was combined to Shadow's abilities with the help of Rouge the Bat, with help of the Chaos Emerald and has got rid of her NiDs. After the creation, she has reborn as a blonde hedgehog in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in San Francisco and began living on Earth on her own. She can find his son Shadow the Hedgehog Jr and daughter Rouge the Bat Jr until making enough friends with Sonic Sr II and his gang along with Kairi and Princess Sally Acorn. Powers and Abilities Since she was reborn with Shadow's DNA with the help of Rouge the Bat Jr, Maria has Shadow's chaos powers but it's not devastating like as the Ultimate life form. Whereas Shadow's power can destroy everything and anything, Maria's power can stun greatly so those around her can finish the job. Another thing, Maria isn't really much of a fighter. She dislikes it fighting all together but if the chips are down and she's in a corner Maria's persona will change from shy to determined. She will, in a situation, say this quote: “I don't like fighting but if I have to I will and I won't hold back!” One of Maria's noticeable attacks is, which she named herself, called Heaven's Rain. With this attack, Maria shoots a weak chaos arrow in the sky but thousands will rain down from sky, hitting her enemies but avoiding her friends. Other traits is that Maria isn't the speediest but she has rollerblades to help her give her boost and the blonde hedgehog is acrobatic but not as well as Amy Rose. Personality Maria's personality is combined with two other anime characters: Ami / Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon for her soft spoken, sweet attitude and being very knowledgeable and Cinnamon from the video game Mega Man X: Command Commission polite, very curious, and naive. Like Eggman, Maria has an IQ of 300, but unlike Eggman, she creates machines and tinkers with that could work and benefit the team, basically Tails' second hand. For being shut in because of cryo-sleep and Eggman's “shelter”, Maria is very naïve and not really street savvy. Like Amy, she's like to research but more in magic history and Asian cultuer department. Maria is far from perfect. She constantly withdrawn, because of being Robotnik and afraid of resentment from others, very shy, and second guesses herself. And she has two phobias: lightning and guns. But as she hangs out with Sonic Jr, Nick Fury, Aqua and the others, she slowly breaks out of that shell and becomes a little outgoing and has a strong sense of justice and freedom in her as well. Not to mention, Maria tends to have snarky and witty attitude and comeback when it's needed Relationships Maria sees Sonic the Hedgehog Jr, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower as brotherly types and Sticks the Badger, Princess Sally Acorn and Amy Rose as sister types. Even though she has the last name, Robotnik, Maria doesn't consider Dr. Eggman her family because his former schemes to take over the world and attempts to harm her friends just before he retired from his hard work until he meet his demise in the late 2078 during the final days of the NRC-European Conflict. When meeting Shadow the Hedgehog Jr for the first time, Maria saw Shadow Jr as a stranger and son of his late father and kept her distance from him for a good while. But leading up to her memories coming back, Maria and Shadow Jr got closer and eventually a couple, even though Shadow Jr hides it to escape constant teasing from Sonic Jr and Knuckles before Cynder Jr stops them both, just like Sonic Sr. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional United States Navy personnel Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional fencers Category:Child characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Video game protagonists Category:Video game characters with accelerated healing Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game secret characters